blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Glyph Squadron
The Dark Glyph is the highest division of the Elite Ars Order of the World Force Militia, and is stationed in the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi. Information The Dark Glyph Squadron is a force that is considered the most respected and feared branch of the World Force Militia, primarily because it is the personal division of the Marshal. It houses some of their most talented and fearless in the military, because their training is said to be beyond that of any program the basic military academy offers, and they gain tactics that utilize specialized weapons and abilities attuned for them through studies of the Boundary Artifact Materialization Records which came after the Third War and provides them the latest cutting edge developments from the Research Division as well. An example of this is the Ars Evolutis some members carry which are specially tuned to their crystals; these are weapons of choice that are over a century-year-old in design but heavily modified for present use. Having their roots in Germany before the Third War, their headquarters shifted afterward to Naobi. Their base is housed in the 4th Hierarchical City of Naobi, and as such they control most aspects of the city itself maintaining it under the Marshal’s guidance. The Dark Glyph strives for perfection in everything they do and is tasked with the most dangerous missions that deal with targeting those the regular militia can't handle, putting down severe uprisings and capturing key members for execution or interrogation. Though their main objectives involve capturing those of high value to the NOS, thus they have their eyes set on capturing people like Nex. What also sets them apart is that unlike the regular militia, they will turn on their fellow members of the NOS if they're viewed as a threat by the System or the NOS itself. Because of their controversial nature that isn't entirely concerned with morality, this makes their forces a force of fear which doesn't sit well with all of the NOS and they are some of the largest examples of the Government's divided beliefs. Despite that, some of the SIA get along with their forces due to their iron-blooded will, and their respect for Lukain as its leader. Authority All Dark Glyph members hold the same level of authority, and all of them answer only to the Marshal. Unlike most branches of the military, it does not use specialized ranks, and any rank a member had prior is transferred and applied. The only exception to this is the Anotatos Diokitis who holds authority over all other members and is considered the right hand of the Marshal. When the Anotatos is removed, the Marshal determines who will take their place. In terms of their authority against the rest of the NOS, they are the highest of the WFM, and any member can supersede the orders of another lower rank in the Elite Ars Order or basic military. They, however, can not order those who are outside of the WFM jurisdiction, such as the SIA or Council Templar who answer to other leadership. Joining Dark Glyph Joining the Dark Glyph is hardly an easy feat. Unlike other branches which operate on family privileges and prior history with the NOS, Dark Glyph goes by its own set of requirements. Individuals that hold the talent, either on the battlefield, lineage, abilities, in knowledge, or otherwise are first given the opportunity to test their apptiude for resonance with the crystals and their desire to enhance their own Drive's strength. This allows them to first become members of the Elite Ars Order. However, to climb to the Dark Glyph, it requires the Elite Ars Order members to participate in a ceremony held in Naobi known as The Trials of Supremacy which consist of gladiatorial like combat and tasks to put their abilities to the test against their fellow soldiers and even captured Irregularities and creatures. This is a celebrated and decorated event of the NOS’ societal activities in Naobi, but it is also considered the most dangerous as many have been critically injured during them. In these Trials, only one person is chosen to be the new member of Dark Glyph, who is then greeted by the Marshal and inducted into the Squadron. Once within the Dark Glyph, there is a creed they adhere to and gain a strict policy for no excuses, with utter loyalty to this creed. This creed involves the complete pledge to do as asked without question regardless of personal feelings about the morality of their work. Their bodies and souls are used at the discretion of their leader, and should someone fail to obey their law, they show no mercy. This extends even to their fellow members and they will exile or even kill them on the spot for any kind of suggested threat. Failure is hardly tolerated as well, and disappointing their leader results in the possibility of being removed from the Dark Glyph or other severe punishment. Their members are also required to be willing to do whatever it takes to get their task done, and if they have to sacrifice their lives they will do so. History TBA Plot Info TBA Known Members *Siegfried Schtauffen *Eikorae Kochoki *Inaria Kokatsuki Trivia *While the Sequence Intelligence Agency (SIA) is parallel to the CIA, The Dark Glyph Squadron (DGS) is parallel and is closely modeled after the SWAT. A subdivision of the Novus Orbis Sequentia. Navigation Category:TheKeyofTwilight Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Control Sequence